Emotions
by Aliana1
Summary: This is another 'Guess who it is story' Its about Tifa, her ex-lover(s) and her thoughts. Either the ending will shock you, or the guy...or both...


Emotions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sounds of laughter filled the air, dancing and flying around.  The electronic blue sky was filled with people shaped clouds and animals.  Tifa was walking around in her room brushing her deep brown hair.  It had been a year since the man she thought was the love of her life, left her.  Her hand stopped mid-way on her hair and tears brimmed her big child-like eyes.

-Why did you leave?  Didn't you know that this would wear me down in my heart, mentally? Emotionally?-

            She wiped a salty tear from her eye and looked out the window.  It hurt her so much when she looked out the window.  The memories she had shared with her lover were killing her.  The warm tears streamed down her ghost-like face like a fast flowing brook.  

_-Can't you see what you've done to me?-_

            She was pale and thin and after some time, had become frail.  She was so small it seemed that a simple hug would have broken her.  She shifted her gaze from the Nebelium Mountains to the old Shinra mansion.  It was dark and silent, the wind banging at loose windowpanes full of mold and rust.  Desolate, cold, solemn. empty.

-Just like my heart and my home...empty- 

            She put a hand to her head and plopped down on the cushioned seat of the window.  Everyone had gone to his or her separate houses and lives about three months ago.  Everyone seemed so happy...it made her sick.  She smirked at the many memories that she had from their adventures fighting against Sephiroth.

_-Sephiroth, the Fallen Angel...-_

            She blinked slowly at the thought as she processed it completely in her mind.  Her eyes stung with more tears and she quickly dismissed the thought.  She needed to think of the positive, she needed to think of her friends.  Sadly, that word made her even more depressed.  Her hurt quickly turned into unrivaled anger.

-Friends- 

            Tifa spat the word out as if it were rotten.  Blood rushed up to her cheeks and adrenaline raged through her body.  Feelings of anger and hurt could clearly be seen in her eyes. A heavy and loud sob passed past her pink lips as she put her head in her hands.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Angelic/Devilish eyes watched her from the crack in the door.

-After all she's done she still suffers, here, this place were she should be happy- 

            He watched her close her eyes in thought.   

-So beautiful, my angel...you've suffered so much- 

            He scratched the back of his head and watched her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Tifa closed her eyes and let the tears and memories flow.

::FLSHBK::

"This wedding dress is perfect!"

            Tifa swirled around in the dress to capture the full affect of the flared out bottom.  Her fiancé' watched her with a slight hint of sadness.  Tifa did not notice this however...

"I love you so much, I can't wait for the wedding!"

            She turned to face him and her face fell slightly.

"What's the matter?"

            He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, she could still feel his breath on her forehead.  He had held her closer than the way he usually did this time, the last time.

"Tifa, you know I love you right?"

            Tifa smiled as she stared into his eyes.  She silently nodded her head.

"Then please know that what I have to tell you will be the hardest thing I will ever have to say."

            Tifa sucked in a breath.  She didn't like were this was going.  She smiled, she thought she could deal with a delay in the wedding...

"I am calling off the wedding.  I can't go through with this.  I don't want to live a lie.  I love someone else."

            ...but she couldn't handle the wedding being off completely, let alone being dumped.  She pushed herself out of his arms and almost stumbled over her own feet.

"How, why?  You know what? Scratch that, WHO?"

            The words raged out of her mouth like a tsunami.  Her burgundy eyes glittered with tears.  His face was contorted with sadness and pity.  

"Your maid of honor.  I'm sorry but you know that I have feelings for her, even after Meteor, and now that she is back I need to follow my heart.  Understand, please."

            His eyes were pleading with her, begging for her to let him go.  At that moment she felt like going to her room and falling from her window.

-My window...flying?- 

            She sighed heavily.  This was always happening to her, she would fall in 'love' and get hurt.

"A never-ending cycle.  Fine, you can have her.  Go on to your goddess, obviously she has something i don't.  After all we've gone through!"

            Tifa's head shook violently left to right.  This was just her luck.  Tifa threw off the ring and ripped the necklace he had given her, from around her neck.  A vicious cycle...first Rufus, then Zach, then...She didn't even WANT to go there.  

            Tifa's eyes narrowed as she made her decision.

"I want you gone.  I want you to leave Nebelium.  And I swear if you EVER set foot in my house again i will kill you because i am stronger."

            Tifa was trembling as she spoke and he came over to hug her, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Just leave."

            Her tone was cold and firm.  Her face was calm and rested, but it portrayed none of the hurt, anger, and disappointment that she was really feeling.  

            He sighed and walked to the door.  He paused and began to apologize but she cut him off.

"Tell Yuffie i said good-bye."

            She ended the conversation by pushing him out her front door and slamming the door in his face.  She ran upstairs and gathered all his belongings and threw them out of her bedroom window.  She closed it and sat down.  There were villagers out in the street wondering what was happening. She could hear people laughing and whispering as the two 'new' lovers drove away from Nebelium.  

            Tifa wiped her tears and held herself while she rocked back and forth, whispering to herself.

"Goodbye Vincent."

            She leaned back and rested against the windowpane....but she heard a...creaking sound?

-Flying?- 

::ENDFLSHBK::

            Tifa's eyes flew open as she fell out of the chair.  She shook her head and brushed herself off.  The Shadow that had been watching her had fallen through the door.  Tifa looked up and blushed momentarily.

-Angel eyes...-

            He shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.  He was caught.  He noticed her tear streaked face and encircled his arms around her.

"What's the matter?  Are you still thinking about what happened?"

            Tifa silently nodded yes and buried her head in his chest.

-Those bastards, what have they done to you?- 

            He pushed her lightly off him so that they were making eye contact. Her face now had some hints of color but it was light and pale.  He stroked her face and she smiled weakly.  

"I don't suppose you'll leave me too then?"

            His face grew very serious when he answered.

"Never, they were fools.  I'm not letting you get away TWO times."

            Tifa smiled and hugged him tight.

"Do you remember that night at the well?"

            He hugged her back.

"Uh-huh, man that was the greatest night of my life."

            He broke away gently from the hug and led her to the door.

"Lets go, I promised mother we would see her."

            Tifa smiled.  Tifa loved visiting his mother, she was so kind.  Tifa finally had the love that she wanted, the love that she needed.  As they made their way to the door and were about to leave she stopped.

"What's the matter?"

            His eyes held a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing, just looking around this place for the last time.  I don't need it anymore."

            Her smile dramatically brightened her face.  He smiled back at her.

"Great.  From now own, you stay with me."

            He snapped his fingers and the room disappeared and then they were outside.  Tifa was set for eternity now.  They walked down the icy-blue path arm in arm.  She looked at him.

"I love you Sephiroth."

            He grinned down at her.

"I love you Tifa."

            She smiled back at him. 

-Falling out that window was the best thing that ever happened to me.-

            They went on to see Lucresia and after that, went on and on, for eternity, together.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yep that sucks that she's dead an stuff.  Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Tifa, she's my favorite character, I just decided to take a break from my other stories.  Tell me what you think!  Loved it? Hated it? Don't care?  Let me know!  ^-^!


End file.
